


Посреди нигде

by Aerith_Hamilton



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerith_Hamilton/pseuds/Aerith_Hamilton
Summary: Он совершенно не так представлял себе рождественскую ночь: по его задумке, которая казалась нерушимей льда на озере в этом декабре, они с Коннором провели бы вечер в городе. Гэвин давно обещал ему показать, как правильно надо отмечать Рождество.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 5





	Посреди нигде

**Author's Note:**

> II место на конкурсе драбблов Become Human Fest по теме "Рождество". :)
> 
> https://sun9-6.userapi.com/c205428/v205428354/39a04/MvzZ8etpEdo.jpg - призовой арт от ALES
> 
> Моей жестянке.  
>  _...и если не будет сил напролом идти,_  
>  _просто захочется плюнуть на все и сдаться -_  
>  _знай, что есть дом, и ты можешь сюда прийти,_  
>  _чтобы остаться._

— Класс, — заключает Гэвин, в сердцах ударив ладонями по рулю автомобиля. — Мы застряли.

Вокруг — сплошная снежная мгла, уже в нескольких футах от лобового не видно вообще ничего. Колеса и так вязли в снегу, вращаясь с ощутимым даже в салоне усилием, а теперь и вовсе застряли намертво. Двигатель издал последний предсмертных хрип и издох.

Датчик автопилота забился еще раньше, Гэвин очень надеялся, что он дотянет их хотя бы до ближайшей заправки, но надеждам было суждено пропасть втуне. Кое-как попытавшись очистить его, Гэвин плюнул и сел за руль сам, игнорируя предложение Коннора помочь. Да и чем тут андроид поможет — растопит собой снег, чтобы они могли проехать? Он, конечно, парень горячий, но аномальная зима в Детройте в рот ебала на то, что там Гэвин Рид думает о своем напарнике. 

В итоге две с половиной мили спустя машина решила, что работать ей надоело, и отказала совсем.

— Сраная электроника, — шипит Гэвин, наугад тыкая во все кнопки подряд и особенно усердствуя с кнопкой запуска. Единственное, что в этой машине еще живо — это радио, жизнерадостно извергающее из себя веселые рождественские мотивчики, которые теперь выводят Гэвина из себя.

Он совершенно не так представлял себе рождественскую ночь: по его задумке, которая казалась нерушимей льда на озере в этом декабре, они с Коннором провели бы вечер в городе. Гэвин давно обещал ему показать, как правильно надо отмечать Рождество. Они бы сходили в какое-нибудь омерзительно приторно украшенное кафе, где свисающие с притолоки еловые лапы задевали бы волосы Коннора, Гэвин купил бы ему какой-нибудь дико нелепый рождественский шарф, а потом, возможно, они оказались бы под омелой, и...

Ну да, возможно, сама идея всего этого была стремной, и очень вероятно, что он бы просто опозорился, поэтому надо сказать спасибо как снег на голову — ха-ха, блядь — свалившемуся делу, вечерней поездке в соседний городок и вьюге, которая застала их еще на пути туда и окончательно похоронила все слащавые планы Гэвина под собой на пути обратно. Но Гэвин все равно зол. Он старается не показывать этого — но, вероятно, вся его поза так и источает ярость, куда более интенсивную, чем обычно, потому что Коннор молчит.

— Что делать-то будем? — хмуро вопрошает Гэвин, попытавшись приоткрыть водительскую дверь. Вьюга мгновенно бросает ему в лицо щедрую горсть колючего снега, который застывает в щетине мелкими каплями. Гэвин ругается и захлопывает дверь обратно.

Коннор моргает несколько раз — поначалу Гэвин его за это дразнил, потому что думал, что это он тупит, а потом оказалось, что он так информацию передает.

— За нами смогут приехать не ранее, чем через два часа, — говорит Коннор, повернув к Гэвину голову. — Когда утихнет вьюга.

— Да мы тут замерзнем к хуям раньше, — Гэвин снова бьет ладонью по приборной панели. Радио в ответ разражается рождественскими песенками еще громче — попал по кнопке звука. — Бля, — Гэвин снова убавляет громкость и скрещивает руки на груди, хмуро глядя на то, как лобовое стекло заполняется снегом.

— Вам лучше одеться, детектив, — заботливо напоминает Коннор. — Машина быстро остынет, и вы действительно можете замерзнуть.

С неохотой признавая, что жестянка вообще-то права, Гэвин тянется к заднему сиденью и достает оттуда пухлую темно-синюю куртку. Ворочаясь в узком пространстве, он натягивает сначала один рукав, потом другой, поправляет низ и наконец снова откидывается на спинку кресла, зарывшись лицом в меховой воротник.

— Ладно. Два часа, значит.

— Не ранее, — напоминает пунктуальный Коннор.

Гэвин фыркает.

Часы на приборной панели демонстрируют 23:34. Что ж, Рождество им точно встречать вот тут, посреди нигде.

— Вот бы Санта с оленями вытащил нас отсюда, — хмуро выдыхает Гэвин. Коннор мягко улыбается.

— Да, это было бы кстати.

Ох, надо же, никаких замечаний о том, что Санта не настоящий. Гэвин достает из держателя стаканчик с кофе и обнаруживает, что тот давно остыл. Ну да, он же не ожидал такого. Собирался купить на заправке... Сделав глоток сладкой холодной жижи, он морщится. Вечер определенно пошел по пизде.

— Вы расстроены? — мягко спрашивает Коннор, коснувшись пальцами рукава Гэвина. Он часто так делает, когда пытается привлечь внимание. Даже не догадывается, что Гэвин на него запал— и, возможно, именно из-за того, что он такой вот непосредственный, мать его.— У вас были планы на Рождество?

Гэвин фыркает.

— Да с чего это ты решил?

Он не успел пригласить Коннора провести этот вечер вместе. Собирался, когда думал, что предрождественская смена давно перевалила за свой экватор, но потом поступил этот звонок и все завертелось. Наверняка большинство их коллег уже давно дома со своими семьями, сидят и восхищаются тем, как много снега навалило. Ну, может, кто-то матерится, что машину придется откапывать. Но все они жрут свою индейку, пьют горячий глинтвейн и сосутся под омелой.

— Обычно люди предпочитают провести этот вечер в кругу семьи и друзей, — задумчиво поясняет Коннор. — Мне пока не совсем понятна концепция праздника, но, я думаю, у вас на этот счет иное мнение.

Гэвин пожимает плечами.

— А ты? — переводит он стрелки вместо ответа. Коннор улыбается и аккуратным жестом убирает непослушную прядку с усыпанного родинками лба.

— Я собирался вызваться добровольцем на ночное дежурство. Пока Хэнк в отпуске, едва ли мне есть, что делать дома.

Гэвин смотрит в боковое окно, наполовину заполнившееся снегом.

— А если бы тебя кто-нибудь позвал отмечать Рождество? — брякает он. Лица Коннора он не видит, но слышит тихий смешок среди звуков рождественских колокольчиков из динамика.

— Я бы не упустил такую возможность.

По крайней мере, думает Гэвин, приятно знать, что его не послали бы на хуй.

Машина быстро остывает, несмотря на то, что ее окружает снежное покрывало. Гэвин пробует включить дворники, осененный запоздалой мыслью, но те только увязают в белом пуху, размазывая его по стеклу. Свет фар, который он не гасил, надеясь на каких-нибудь проезжающих мимо в такое время приключенцев, тонет во вьюге. Рождественские песенки сменяют друг друга — большинство из них в разных вариациях Гэвин знает с детства. Когда-то он любил Рождество: огоньки, ощущение праздника, подарки, а потом чудо этого дня как-то поблекло в остальной рутине.

Стекла запотевают от дыхания Гэвина и от тепла Коннора. Задумавшись о своем, андроид вдруг принимается что-то чертить на лобовом стекле указательным пальцем.

— Ты че делаешь? — интересуется Гэвин, с изумлением осознавая, что из случайных черточек складываются идеальные рисунки снежинок. Их плохо видно из-за освещения, но рассмотреть можно — и маленькие капельки воды по краям линий блестят в дохлом свете фар, если приглядеться поближе.

— Создаю рождественское настроение, — отвечает Коннор, демонстрируя мягкую улыбку. Гэвин плотнее запахивает края пуховика, рассматривая с недоверчивым любопытством результат труда андроида. Самым краем ногтя он как раз дорисовывает снежинкам мельчайшие элементы, такие точные, что впору позавидовать. Вершина художественного мастерства Гэвина — нарисовать на стекле что-нибудь схематичное и похабное.

Радио надрывается всем знакомым let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, и Гэвин, пряча в сгибе локтей покрасневшие от холода кулаки, начинает ржать.

— Слушай, — говорит он в ответ на удивленный взгляд Коннора, — это самое эпичное Рождество в моей жизни. Будет хоть, что вспомнить.

Часы мигают, предупредительно демонстрируя 23:59. Коннор дорисовывает последнюю снежинку, аккуратно вытирает влажные пальцы о свой рукав — зачем он куртку носит, неясно, может, для виду просто, — а потом вдруг поворачивается в кресле, стаскивает ее и осторожно накрывает ладонью руку Гэвина.

Рука у него горячая, мягкая и бархатистая. Гэвин не то чтобы особо трогал андроидов, но всегда замечал, какой у них приятный скин— как нарочно. А тут Коннор дотронулся до него сам, обхватив пальцами ладонь — и как-то прострелило внутри теплой волной, сердце глухо бумкнуло о ребра и забилось сильнее.

— Вы не должны мерзнуть в такой день, — говорит Коннор, и глаза его хитро поблескивают в полумраке. — Надеюсь, вы не будете против.

Гэвин таращится на него и качает головой — что бы там Коннор ни задумал, он, похоже, уже не против. Да и холодно же, бля. Андроид тянется к нему, забирается руками под пуховик и обнимает.

Часы показывают 00:00. Гэвин чувствует щекой гладкие, немного жесткие волосы Коннора и его ухо. Сердце так и норовит покинуть насиженное местечко, и он неуклюже,как медведь, обнимает Коннора руками в своем дурацком пуховике.

— Счастливого Рождества, Гэвин, — мягко поздравляет его Коннор. — Я рад, что провел этот вечер с вами. Но если хотите, вы все еще можете пригласить меня.

Гэвин даже не спрашивает, как он понял. Только фыркает и на одно коротенькое мгновение утыкается лбом в горячее плечо. Конечности приятно покалывает, тепло расползается по телу, как волна. Снежинки, нарисованные Коннором, немного плывут, но все еще сказочно поблескивают.

— Счастливого Рождества, Коннор, — бормочет Гэвин и улыбается.

Что ж, день уже кончился, но вот неделю, похоже, еще можно спасти. А дальше — ну… 

Дальше — как пойдет.


End file.
